


A Break

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Japan, M/M, This is fluff, also a break like a break from life, not each other lol, such things, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Phil decides they need a breakbingo sqaures: cherry blossoms, tabinof





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> day 6! happy halloween! sorry this is so late! hope you guys enjoy!

It all started with a crazy idea he had while out shopping with his mum. He was visiting her at the Isle of Man before he and Dan started work on their new book. They were extremely nervous about what people would think. Phil wasn’t typically the type to care about what people think of him but he is concerned about their fans perceptions of “selling out”. A lot of other YouTubers were also writing books and many people thought they were just after money. Although Phil might not care, he knows that this will definitely affect Dan’s mental health. 

Phil decided to take a break and go home before really jumping into it. Dan couldn’t really relax like this, however. He refused to come up with Phil and was probably just stressing about every little detail of the book before he and Phil could even talk about it. It was stressful for Phil to think about even. So he tried to distract himself walking around the garden shop while his mum looked for supplies for her herb garden. Or something like that Phil wasn’t really listening when she explained it. 

Phil really wanted plants for the flat but Dan didn’t trust him to keep them alive. So he would have to content himself with just looking at the more extravagant plants while fantasizing about what their garden could one day look like. While looking he came across a cherry blossom plant. It was very big and there is nowhere in their whole place where it could fit but Phil got a sense of yearning in him. For a future where they were more secure. Right now, it seemed like they were just go go go all the time. 

But, that didn’t necessarily have to be the case. They just the advance for their book. Phil had never had so much money in his bank account. This adventure they were about to go on, with a tour and a book. It was so much. And while escaping to his parent’s house was good it just wasn’t the same without Dan by his side. 

And that’s when the idea took hold. He stared at the cherry blossom in front of him and remembered all those hypothetical trips he and Dan planned when they first started dating. They would stay up on skype creating itineraries for all types of places around the world. He couldn’t help but wonder, what were they waiting for? Back then they were waiting for independence and money but what about now?

That evening when he got back to his room he immediately booked the tickets. Of all the places he and Dan had talked about, Japan was the place that held the most mysticism for them. It was as far away from Britain as you could possibly get both geographically and culturally and they’ll really be able to get out of their own heads.

-

_Phil: I’m at the airport!_  
_Phil: Also, I may have gotten you a present ^_^_  
_Dan: :-o tell meeeee! is it some of ur mum’s cakes bc that’s not really a present it’s a necessity_

Phil did get Dan some of his mum’s cakes. But Dan was still clueless to what Phil actually had in store for him. When Phil gets into London, he’s going to quickly stop by one of their shops and buy a tonberry figure. A throwback to one of Phil’s first gifts to Dan. The figure will be set up on their bed while Dan is getting ready in their bathroom. Phil couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

-

As he got back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but get more and more excited. He had the tonberry and he was ready for the surprise. He had pretended when he got home that the surprise was his mom’s cake but little did Dan know that Phil had an even bigger surprise for him.

When Dan came out of the bathroom and saw the tonberry, he was confused.

“What is this?”

“It’s your gift.” Phil tried to have his most neutral face possible when Dan saw the toy so he would investigate.

As Dan got closer. His grin started spreading across his face. But, as soon as he saw the tickets, the grin fell, “Phil…” 

“We deserve it, Dan. For tabinof! We need to relax.” Phil was nervous but he knew if he expressed it, Dan would also freak out. 

Dan slowly returned the grin to his face, “If you think it’ll work out…” Phil knew Dan was trying to act more calm than he actually was but he was excited. Of course, they’ve been on trips together, but this will be their first trip as independent adults, just because they wanted to. It was liberating and Phil couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr :-)](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
